


Raindrops and Heartaches

by becharlatan



Category: B1A4
Genre: Canon Related, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becharlatan/pseuds/becharlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongwoo wants to spend one lazy rainy day with Jinyoung but the demands of an idol are just insufferable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops and Heartaches

Dongwoo shifts on the bed and glances at the clock on the bedside table. He blinks his eyes at the red digits flashing on the screen. He needs to get ready or else he’ll be late in his morning schedule. It was raining cats and dogs and the thought of going back to bed is just way more inviting than to go for a quick shower and drive himself off to work. He tries to get off the bed when a pair of lanky arms wrapped him by the waist and he smiles softly at the redhead boy sinking his head on Dongwoo’s chest.

There are just times when Dongwoo would preferably go back to slumber, and seeing a curled Jinyoung beside him is definitely one of those times.

He leans down and hugs the leader in his broad shoulders. “Hey, I need to leave soon.”

Jinyoung shifts and lets out soft mewls before trying to open his eyes. He looks at Dongwoo whose face is cringed, trying to read his pleas. “What time is it?” Jinyoung asks and Dongwoo stifles a small laugh.

He finds it cute when Jinyoung would show Dongwoo his soft, unadulterated side and he likes it best when he can have it all by himself. The serene eyes, soft milky skin and innocent smile, Dongwoo can enumerate other different things he like about Jinyoung and it would take him forever just to end.

“15 minutes before 6. I must get ready.” Dongwoo says and Jinyoung looks at him like a kicked puppy, pulling him for a kiss.

“Five more minutes?” Jinyoung pleads, closing his eyes and sinking his head and the crook of Dongwoo's neck.

Dongwoo smiles, how can he say no to that?

—

Dongwoo gets up after 10 minutes of trying to snatch some sleep while hugging Jinyoung under the sheets. He takes a quick rinse, and puts on something warm to wear for the cold breeze of autumn. He goes to check the other three who are also waking up and getting ready for their separate schedules as well.

"It's raining hard," Sunwoo says, getting off his bed bunk and out the room, tucking his hands inside the pockets of his hoodie. Chansik follows next, his jacket is zipped all the way his chin and saunters towards Jinyoung who's preparing breakfast for them.

"Hyung," Chansik says sleepily while latching his arms around Jinyoung and sinking his nose in his neck. "How come only you have the free time today? I want to stay in too."

Jinyoung smiles before turning off the stove and turns around to ruffle Chansik's hair. "Because last week has been a total drag and today's my free day. Now take a bath, and eat." Jinyoung says before pinching Chansik's cheeks and pushes him towards the bathroom.

"Hyung, will you not go with us?" Sunwoo asks, looking at Dongwoo who's now standing by the entrance. Jinyoung looks at him and Dongwoo shrugs off with a smile.

"You're driving on your own?" Junghwan asks, munching on the egg rolls and helping himself with his third serving of rice. "Wow hyung!"

"Don't overreact, I've been driving for quite sometime," Dongwoo rolls his eyes and Jinyoung looks at him with a small smile plastered on his face.

Dongwoo opens the door and about to leave when Jinyoung calls for his name. He turns around to see Jinyoung yawn before saying a quick, almost sweet yet still serious sounding, "Take care."

When he left, two pairs of eyes are looking at Jinyoung with skeptical-Oh-hyung-please-why-don't-you-just-say-Iloveyou-we-get-it look. Jinyoung rolls his eyes and serves Chansik his fried rice who came out from the their bedroom with a towel on his head.

\--

Dongwoo is thankful he had opted to drive on his own because the traffic jam and the rain is just unbearable, turning back would just annoy his manager and delay their schedules.  
He's only a few blocks away from the radio station when he stops before the intersection because the traffic light turned red. He had to turn on the heater just to keep him warm because the rain had been pouring like mad.

He can clearly imagine Jinyoung whining over the weather, how cold and inconvenient it is for him. The way the other man would snuggle beside him under the sheets and wrap his arms and legs just to get the warmth he dsires. Dongwoo would often, if not always, roll his eyes at his boyfriend and covers him in thick sheets like of a cocoon. Jinyoung always find Dongwoo warm and he likes hugging him because it's like hitting two birds with one stone; he gets warm and he gets to be hugged.

He is tapping his fingers on the wheel as he accelerates across the street. He fails to notice a 10-wheeler truck from his left going his direction. It is trying its best to stop but the roads are too slippery and the break had failed him, the driver panics and Dongwoo is still oblivious of the scene.

What happens next is nothing but raindrops continue to fall and a loud honk from Dongwoo's side.

\--

It took twenty minutes and Dongwoo is sitting at the passenger's seat inside their van. Everything happened so quickly but he was quicker to step on the breaks and halt, evading the crash he'll regret for the rest of his life.

His manager gets in too, takes over the wheel and looks at him after letting out a relief sigh.

Dongwoo apologizes but their manager isn't some just manager, he's a caring friend too. Instead he smiles weakly and hugs him, giving a hard thud on his back. Dongwoo can't understand the incoherent mumble but he guesses that it was something behind, 'Thank goodness you're safe' and 'You are free for the rest of the day'. He smiles and buckles up when his phone rings and he jerks, feeling a bit sad because it wasn't Jinyoung but Junghwan.

"Hyung!" All three voice scream unison and Dongwoo had to pull away his phone from their loud voices.

It is a scramble and ramble questions of 'Are you okay?!' 'How are you?!' and 'Go home, sleep and hug Jinyoung hyung, I'm sure he's worried!' Dongwoo had to smile at the last one coming from Chansik who he knows is probably whining about his accidental free day.

After tweeting tons of apologies for making the fans worry, Dongwoo still is confused because he hadn't received any message or call from his boyfriend and somehow it irritates him.

\--

Jinyoung sits on his bed, back against the wall and sheets wrapped around him. He's staring blankly at the window with droplets of water and the sound of the rain emanating from the outside.

He ignores his phone that's been blinking since forever from messages and tweets and even calls he decides to ignore. Jinyoung found out about the accident 20 minutes ago, with Junghwan calling him and Jinyoung was about to give him a litany for ignoring their producer's rules and calling in the middle of the set when Junghwan literally screamed panicked at him about Dongwoo.

"Dongwoo-hyung got into an accident!" And he momentarily froze. He dropped the phone on the couch and stared at the screen, unable to register the words from the television, hear any sounds and detect and change on the show. He searched through news channels and waited patiently for the flash report when an anchor appeared on the screen and a caption of 'CNU of B1A4...' He didn't get to see the rest of the caption or even hear the news entity because just seeing Dongwoo's name alongside tons of exclamation points is just enough for him to get paranoid and horrified.

He picked up his phone, turned off the television and went to their bedroom to sink himself in and wrap himself with Dongwoo's scent and warmth from this morning.

Jinyoung is lost in thought that he didn't hear the door to creak open. He tenses when he feels a weight sink in the bed and he glances to his side to see Dongwoo looking at him with hopeful eyes.

His heart leaps and he instinctively hug him, wrapping his arms tightly around Dongwoo and sitting on Dongwoo's laps. They were silent for some time. Dongwoo shifts so he's leaning against the wall and pulls the blanket around them. Jinyoung sinks his nose in the crook of Dongwoo's neck and closes his eyes.

"Why didn't you call me?" Dongwoo asks and Jinyoung opens his eyes but still sinks his face. He tilts his head a bit to brush his breath on Dongwoo's skin.

"I couldn't. It's my fault," Jinyoung explains and Dongwoo rolls his eyes, trying to peel Jinyoung off him.

"I knew you would say that," Dongwoo tells him and Jinyoung doesn't look at him in the eyes.

"How can this be your fault when it's an accident?" Dongwoo asks, fixing Jinyoung on his lap and Jinyoung looks at him with teary eyes.

"If I didn't ask you to stay for five more minutes, this wouldn't happen." Jinyoung explains and Dongwoo looks at the man he chooses to spend his life with. He sees the lips, he loves to kiss now parted of worry and tension, his eyes that he loves staring at because it's always beaming and bright that are now sad and anxious, and the Jinyoung that he loves for his inner child and bubbly crazy wit that is now shaking and panicking because losing Dongwoo is just unacceptable for him.

Dongwoo leans closer and cups Jinyoung's face. "It was an accident, Jinyoung. Even if I left early or stayed a little longer, it still could happen. Okay?"

Jinyoung doesn't answer, but tears are streaming down his cheeks and god did he hate it (because he's the leader, he shouldn't cry, but when he's with Dongwoo, he feels like he can cast off his defense and expose his vulnerability).

Dongwoo smiles and leans in and presses a chaste kiss on Jinyoung's lips. Jinyoung leans in too, to wrap his arms around Dongwoo's neck and snuggle down on the bed. Dongwoo fixes his position and Jinyoung rests his head on the older man's chest.

Dongwoo wipes a few streaks of tears on Jinyoung face and kisses the top of Jinyoung's head. The latter only snuggles close and reaches for Dongwoo's free hand to play with the fingers absent-mindedly.

They both listen to the trickling sound of the rain and bask into each other's warmth. They are both thankful that they still had each other despite the dreadful incident just a couple of hours ago. Dongwoo smiles, now he can enjoy a lazy rainy day with the man he's willing to spend the rest of his life with.


End file.
